<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down at the Happy Hotel by TheSids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614970">Down at the Happy Hotel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSids/pseuds/TheSids'>TheSids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSids/pseuds/TheSids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Rewriting]</p><p>Alastor, more commonly known as the Radio Demon, after decades of ruling as an overlord decides to open a rehabilitation center for demons.<br/>Why?<br/>Who knows? But, even with the princess of hell working by his side, he’s still finding the road to redemption to be tougher than he imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Royal Assist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor sat quietly in the back of the stretch limo, trying, and failing, to ignore the heavy feeling of failure in his chest. He didn’t bother to smile, no one was looking at him anyway. He stared out of the tinted window, pretending to not notice the hostile glares Husk shot towards Niffty. The little cyclops was as oblivious as usual, choosing to spend her time scrambling all over the interior looking for a speck of dust to clean. </p><p> </p><p>Realizing he wouldn’t have her attention for a while, Husk took a break from his glowering to reach over and grab a bottle from the brightly lit bar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Vodka </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alastor winced slightly. Husk didn’t bother pouring the alcohol into one of the many fancy glasses, instead taking a swig straight from the bottle. Niffty decided it was a wonderful time to stop her searching and take a seat across from the angry cat and voice her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’re you drinking? I mean, you’re always drinking, but this time you look grumpy. I mean, you’re always grumpy, it’s kinda, like, how you are. But right now you seem extra grumpy. Like, mad-type grumpy... Are you mad?” She stared up at Husk with a look in her eyes that Alastor would have described as innocent, if they were not demons in hell.</p><p> </p><p>Husk slowly lowered his bottle, staring into her eyes. His dark sclera made his gaze more intense. “...Mad?” He spoke slowly, almost in a drawl, “No. I’m not mad...I’M PISSED!” A flurry of red rose from his back as he shot up from his seat. </p><p> </p><p>Massive, feathered wings decorated with various suits of cards spread out above his head, making Husk look much bigger. Alastor took his attention off of the windows to Husk. The cat normally kept his wings hidden, generally looking like any normal cat demon with exceptionally long eyebrows. They usually only came out when he was angry or fighting. Alastor tried not to stare at them, he didn’t want Husk to redirect his anger towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Husk glowered down at Niffty, eyes glowing with rage. His large claws tore groves in the seats above her head., “What the hell were you doing? How the fuck did you destroy a chance like that in less than ten minutes?” He hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Niffty looked off to the side, “well well what happened was I was just looking around in this airship and all I said was "hey this place is kind messy" and then they got all like hissy and stuff the next thing I know there's a knife in my hand, isn't that crazy? then there was blood and crying and stuff and hey, you know lights are very combustible, so anyway this snake guy shoots a laser or something and like half the studio is on fire, there's blood on the walls and so much to clean then boom, then there's smoke and all sort of icky things everywhere such a hassle to get out let me tell you so then you and Al come in and see the mess and everyone's mad at me but I didn't do much all I wanted was to clean the carpet like sheesh I was-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it.” Husk snapped, cutting her off. He poked a claw at her, “Shut. Up.” He sighed, dragging a paw over his face, “I don’t know why I bother with you. Lucifer knows what goes on in that head of yours. Let’s be real, this whole idea was dead on arrival. No one in their right mind is ever going to want to come to that damned hotel.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor felt a stab of hurt in his chest. Realistically he already knew what Husk had thought of the idea when he’d told him. Husk had given him the same look Rosie and Mimzy had. But hearing it outloud made him wish for the cushioned seats to swallow him whole. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor pushed down the feeling and turned to Husk with the best smile he could muster at the moment. “Now, now my friend, this was simply a minor set-back. There is no need to throw a hissy fit, I’m sure Niffty has learned her lesson. Right my dear?” </p><p> </p><p>Niffty was not paying attention and instead playing with the buttons that controlled the windows. Husk gave him an unimpressed look. Alastor chuckled a little and turned his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“And do remember to smile. As I always say, ‘you’re never fully dressed with-”</p><p> </p><p>“WE’RE HERE!” Niffty launched across the limo onto their laps, startling the two. Husk hissed and pushed her off. She barely touched the ground before zipping up to the window and bouncing on her feet. </p><p> </p><p>Husk grumbled under his breath as the limo came to a stop in front of a large red mansion with a radio tower on top. Towering black bushes, armed with thorns wrapped around the front of the building and large, dark red stones decorated the ground in patterns that looked eerily similar to blood splatters. The three climbed out and walked to the large double doors with stained glass windows made to look like radio dials and handles crafted like microphone stands. </p><p> </p><p>Husk shoved open the doors and they walked inside. The interior was equally red decorated in a 1930’s esque style. The entry doors opened into a large space with hanging chandeliers and dark furniture taking up the space. Two stairways stood parallel to one another in the back of the room against the walls, leading to some of many corridors and rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Husk promptly collapsed face first into the largest couch in the room. His wings slipped back into his body and his claws still gripped the bottle of vodka. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor stood near the doors. He took a moment to simultaneously turn on all the radios in the room and switch them to a smooth jazz station. He walked over to the couch Husk was laying on and seated himself on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Husk?”</p><p> </p><p>No answer</p><p> </p><p>“Husky? Husker?”</p><p> </p><p>A grumble.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...” Alastor stalled, unsure how to explain his emotions. Logically he knew he had to set the example in his redemption project. He also knew that Husk wouldn’t hold anything against him, but feelings were still a rather foreign topic for him. “Thank you...for picking us up at the studio after that fiasco.” He finished lamely, internally facepalming.</p><p> </p><p>Husk raised his head to look at him. His brows furrowed for a moment as he thought of an answer. Finally he turned back to him. “Al...” he said quietly, “as your friend, I feel like I need to say this.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor swallowed thickly and nodded. “Go on then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give up this idea, it’s never gonna work. Everyone who is here deserves to be here. Hell lets them be as fucked up as they want to. I don’t know what’s gotten into you that you came up with this loony hotel thing, but stop it. No amount of prayer or repentance is gonna get one of us up there.” </p><p> </p><p>Husk looked down at the red cushion, tracing a claw over one of the flower patterns, “Go back to being the Radio Demon. It’ll save you a lot of grief. Trust me.” He laid back down, curling up on his side, facing away.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor looked away and mumbled, “I need to step out for a moment.” </p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for an answer, he quickly crossed the room and left the house. He shut the doors behind him and slid down into a crouch. His smile felt too heavy for his face and, for the second time that day, he let it fall. Feelings of failure, humiliation, and defeat washed over him. It all made his chest ache and his limbs tremble. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor hated it, the weakness that came with emotion. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch with an old, faded photo on the interior. He stared down at the face in the photo that greeted him with a smile so genuine it made the corners of his lips twitch. It lasted only a moment before the day’s worries came back to him. He sighed and looked away from the face.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know if I can do this...” He said. “Perhaps Husker is right and this project is simply bushwa. There is no undoing what is done.” He looked away for a moment, eyes idly tracing the red stones that decorated the front area of his house. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, perhaps they were all right, Husk, Mimzy, Rosie, practically every demon in hell. His ideas of redemption had been dead on arrival. Even if there were demons interested, there was no way any of them within their right minds would trust the Radio Demon to help them. They probably assumed it was an elaborate scheme to get more souls under his control or into his stomach, not that he could fault them. His reputation wasn’t the best.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes eventually found their way back to the photo and the gentle face in it. He felt some weight lift off of his shoulders and his body fill with new found determination. He stood and gave the image his broadest smile, “But when has a little trouble stopped me? I never shy away from a challenge and this one is no different!” </p><p> </p><p>WIth a final nod, he put the watch back in its place and confidently stepped back into the mansion. He opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by soft knocking at the door. He paused and turned, towards the door. The red light filtering through the stained glass onto him suddenly felt a bit eerie and a sense of dread slowly creeped through his body.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back and called out, “Are we expecting anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“What dumbass would be stupid enough to come here?” Came Husk’s slightly muffled reply.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor turned and opened the door with a showman’s flourish and a wide, slightly off-kilter smile. He looked down to see a pale girl with red cheeks staring up at him with large, dark doe eyes and a wide, friendly grin. Alastor couldn’t explain why it unsettled him. Her blonde hair was cut short at the sides, their style reminding him, oddly enough, of a lamb’s ears. She was dressed in a coat with a long tail in various shades of pinks and reds, and a pink bowtie.</p><p> </p><p> Alastor’s eyes focused on the apple in the middle of the bowtie, trying to figure out why this girl looked familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Charlie!” She greeted, sticking her hand out. He tentatively reached out and shook it. “It’s an honor to meet you!” Alastor blinked, thoughts buzzing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Charlie </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Charlie </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Apple...Lucifer? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>" You're the Radio Demon, right? Well, obviously you are, I'd know your face from anywhere. Love your work by the way. I used to listen to your station all the time! My dad would always be like <em> 'Charlotte Magne, if that radio's not off by the time I count to three </em>!' But I knew he secretly liked your performances."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Charlotte Magne </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Princess</em> </b> <em> Charlotte Magne </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, merde </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alastor slammed the door in her face, forgetting his manners. All the radios shut off, as if hoping their silence would make her go away. He breathed raggedly for a moment, surely he’d imagined her. He cracked the door open and slammed it shut once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, certainly not imagining. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He leaned against the doors and called out, “Um, Husker, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe the princess of hell is at our doorstep.”</p><p> </p><p>Husk’s head shot up, “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“My sentiments exactly...shall I let her in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously! You wanna piss her off more after you slammed the door in her face? Twice?”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor winced internally. He turned back, inhaled, and opened the door once more. Charlie looked up from examining her nails.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies for my rudeness, your majesty. I was not expecting you to stop by or I certainly would’ve-”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie, that’s my name, that’s what I want you to call me.” She let herself in. Alastor followed. “Don’t worry about the whole slamming-the-door-in-my-face-twice thing, it’s one of the better reactions I’ve gotten. Nice place you got here, I mean, it’s a lot of red, but you make it work.” She turned back and looked at him with a cutesy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor’s mind raced for something suitable to say, “Th-thanks?” <em> Lucifer, he was dumb. </em> “I mean thank you, your mages- <em> Charlie </em>. Thank you, Charlie. Alastor. That’s my name, since you told me yours...”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie gave him a half lidded look, seeming to enjoy watching him make a fool of himself. “I know who you are, <em> Radio Demon </em>. Though, you're more eloquent on the radio.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could further embarrass himself, a whirlwind of blue and pink stopped right in front of Charlie. Niffty stared at her curiously before recognition lit up in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie looked down, surprised and delighted. “Niffty? How have you been? We’ve been missing you around the castle!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! I wanted to come visit, but I had to help my friend Al, that’s short for Alastor, needed my help with this sort of hotel thing of his that rehabilitates sinners, his words not mine, which is a cool idea, but also kinda weird, so I said I’d help him out, I don’t think you’ve met him, he’s really nice to me and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, woah, woah,” Husk made his way over to the trio. “Niffty, you know the Magne family? And you never told us?”</p><p> </p><p>Niffty shrugged, “You never asked. Charlie and I go waaay back. Her dad always lets me clean the castle, he's kinda nice, but a little scary.”</p><p> </p><p>Husk elected to not say what was on his mind with the princess present and instead nodded. He turned to Charlie, “And you, no offense, but what do you want from us? I’m pretty sure you saw that disaster on the news, so why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor winced at his friend’s tone. Charlie didn’t seem bothered and instead straightened up and put her hands behind her back, “Easy, I want to help you guys!”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor blinked, “Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to help you guys!” Charlie repeated, a little louder.</p><p> </p><p>Husk and Alastor shared a look, “What?” They said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"With this redemption thing you're doing, I want in on it."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor furrowed his brow, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie spread her arms, “Curiosity of course! Imagine what it could mean for the people of hell if redemption was possible! Plus, I could help out daddy dearest with the little overpopulation problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Husk's eyes narrowed, "Cut the cute act. Why would you care about the demons in hell? Besides, aren't you supposed to be doing things back at the castle, like, I don't know, learning to rule Hell?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie's eyes rolled, "Yeah, funny thing about being the heir to Hell. It doesn't mean a thing when your parents are immortal and the most powerful beings in hell. I figured I may as well do my own thing, something to stave off the boredom." She smirked at Alastor, "I'm sure you know what I mean."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor looked away. </p><p> </p><p>"And after that interesting news report today, I think you guys could use my help. "</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Alastor said, "I suppose your assistance wouldn't hurt."</p><p> </p><p>Husk gripped his arm and glared at Charlie, "Yeah, no. Sorry, not sorry, princess, but I gotta talk to him for a moment." He pulled Al away before he could protest.</p><p> </p><p>Once they got far enough, Alastor yanked his arm out of Husk's grip and dusted himself off, shooting Husk a warning glare. "I'd appreciate not being manhandled, Husker dear."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you 'Husker dear' me, you dumbass. Are you really about to trust the daughter of Satan himself to not mess this whole thing up? Are you fucking mad?!"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor brought Husk into a side-hug, "Do relax, my dear, isn't the hotel all about redemption? Second chances? I'd look like quite a hypocrite to turn her down, don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Husk shoved him away, "I think you'd look like you have at least have a fucking brain cell. That chick is probably trying to blow this whole operation in our faces for her own sick amusement." He indicated to Charlie, who was busy lifting up Niffty so she could inspect the chandeliers for dust.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps, but I believe we already ruined our own chance when Niffty blew up half of the television studio this morning. Besides, if she does ruin the project, you'll get what you want, and you can go on about how you told me so." The last part came out harsher than he intended.</p><p> </p><p>Husk looked away and clenched his paws into fists, "Just be careful with her, Al."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor turned to walk back, "I always am."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie gently set Niffty back onto the ground, and the little cyclops zipped off to clean something else. Charlie looked up at Alastor as he approached, "Isn't she adorable?"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor nodded, "Yes, quite. Now, Miss Charlie, I've talked it over with Husker and we would gladly accept your offer to help. "</p><p> </p><p>Charlie bounced on her toes excitedly, "You won't regret it!" She went off, exploring the immediate area.</p><p> </p><p>"I certainly hope not." Alastor mumbled, following.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie looked around for a moment before turning to him, "Do you plan to make this place the hotel? It's a little...Radio Demon-y."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor shrugged, "Perhaps, in hindsight, the location is not the best."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smiled, "No problem!" She snapped her fingers and the world warped and darkened around them.</p><p> </p><p>When everything focused they stood in front of a very tall, red building, a hotel. Husk was throwing a fit at suddenly being moved without warning, while Niffty looked confused. Alastor gazed at the many floors and the giant, lit-up sign on the top. "The… Happy Hotel?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie nodded, "A little name change never hurt anyone. This building belongs to my family, but it's not being used. I'm sure my dad won't mind if I repurpose it a bit."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor turned to her with his first genuine smile that day, "It's lovely."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smiled back, "Thank you." She took his arm and led him towards the building, "Let me show you around inside."</p><p> </p><p>Husk glowered as the pair walked into the hotel. He stood outside for a moment to spit out every curse he knew before storming inside as Charlie explained the interior of the place to Alastor. </p><p> </p><p>"...and that's the lobby, now upstairs there's a-"</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell, princess," Husk snapped. "You can't just move our location like that!"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie hummed, "I guess warping without warning is kinda jarring. Oh! I know how to make it up to you!" She snapped her fingers and a bar appeared in the lobby, along with a very confused looking demon.</p><p> </p><p>He was some sort of spider, tall and lanky, with light fur and pink spots. He wore a green suit and fedora. He looked around with large, mismatched eyes, "What the fu… Charlie?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smiled at him, "Oh, hey Angel Dust! Sorry about that, still getting the hang of teleporting things."</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust stood and dusted himself off with four arms, "Yeah, don't sweat it, toots. I should be getting back anywaaaa- <em> hey </em>~." He said to Husk, who ignored him in favor of the bar. "Ouch, guess I'll talk to ya later hot stuff~"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie held out a hand, "Wait, Angel, since you're here you can help too!"</p><p> </p><p>He finally noticed Alastor and Niffty, "Hey, weren't you that guy on the news this morning? And didn't you helped me blow up the studio? Did you see tha look on Pentious's face? God, that was hilarious!" He turned back to Charlie. "What did ya need help with again."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smirked and looked at Alastor.</p><p> </p><p>Angel stared blankly for a moment before realization entered his face, "No, <em> no </em> . There ain't no way in hell I'm about ta help with <em> that </em>. I have a reputation ta maintain."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie pouted, "<em> Please </em>, Angel?" Her natural doe eyes made for the most irresistable puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Angel looked away, then back, then away, then back again. "Ugh, fine. I'll help, but just a little...and I want Vaggie here."</p><p> </p><p>"Done." She snapped her fingers and a small moth demon appeared beside her. Her long, purple hair was tied back in a pony-tail with a pink and red bow. She was dressed in a suit and shorts.</p><p> </p><p>"Good news Vaggie," Charlie said, "Angel has volunteered your service to help with the Happy Hotel!"</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie turned to Angel Dust, seething, "What did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust shrugged, "Hey, if I gotta suffer, I'm bringing you down with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Relax you two," Charlie said, "you're being rude in front of our new friends." She pulled Alastor and Niffty close. Husk was going through the bar and Alastor elected not to say anything about the new 'addition' to the rehabilitation hotel.</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie looked at Alastor. "That's the Radio Demon, Charlie."</p><p> </p><p>Angel frowned, "Tha who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your whole job revolves around Overlords and you seriously don't know who the Radio Demon is."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I gotta a lot of jobs! Besides, politics ain't really my thing."</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie sighed, "I'll tell you later."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Charlie, but are you going to introduce us?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie nodded, "Oh yeah! Angel Dust, Vaggie, this is Alastor, Niffty, and Husker"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Husk </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"That too. You three, this is Vaggie and Angel Dust. Angel's really good with people-"</p><p> </p><p>"Especially men," Angel said with a sultry wink towards Alastor. Alastor pretended the gesture didn't make his skin crawl. Vaggie rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"And Vaggie's really good at organization, she'll make sure this whole thing runs smoothly." </p><p> </p><p>Alastor's smile stretched, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."</p><p> </p><p>"Believe me, the pleasure's <em> all mine </em>, Smiles." Angel purred. Alastor shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's all simply marvelous, my dear!"</p><p> </p><p>Husk grumbled, "It's… a start."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie squealed, "This is going to be amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>The lights suddenly went out and the colors changed all around them. Charlie's hair lengthened down to her hips. Two small, goat-like demons appeared with a grand piano and began playing.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me she's gonna sing." Husk groaned</p><p> </p><p>"Get used to it." Angel Dust muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You have a dream  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You wish to tell  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And it's kinda strange</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But hey man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed Alastor and danced with him</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cause you're one of a kind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The oddest deer in Hell </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now, let's give these burning tools a place that's swell </em>
</p><p> </p><p>More goat demons appeared and pulled out trumpets, drums and various other instruments, surrounding the group.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inside of every demon is a hope for </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A second chance to make it to the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, we'll give these fools a chance </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To try it all again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And see if heaven's eyes will smile upon them now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She twirled Alastor across the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Here below the ground  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm sure your plan is sound </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They'll spend a little time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Down at the Happy Ho- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The doors blew off their hinges and smacked Niffty across the room. Everyone stuck their heads out of the doorway to see a giant airship manned by a snake.</p><p> </p><p>The snake demon stuck his head out, "Ha! Well, well, well, we meet again Alastor."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor tilted his head, "Have we met?"</p><p> </p><p>The snake's eyes darkened, "Oh, you will know the name Pentious by the time I'm through!" He laughed maniacally as the ship's guns prepared to fire.</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust and Vaggie nodded to each other and rushed forward. Angel used his hands to propel Vaggie onto one gun while he leaped an impressive height onto the other.</p><p> </p><p>Husk stared, "Uh, princess, aren't you going to help them?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie shook her head, "They're fine."</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie materialized a long spear and thrust it into where the ship's engine would be. Angel smashed through the windshield, guns blazing, causing chaos as the ship began to swerve dangerously. They could hear Pentious yelling.</p><p> </p><p>"Get him, you fools! No, not there! What are you- get off of there!" A low humming was coming from the ship now. The demons on the ground took a collective step back.</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust leaped out and landed in a roll. He got up just in time to catch Vaggie as she hopped down. The airship exploded behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie wrinkled her nose, "Ugh, I smell like coal, I need a shower." She made her way back to the hotel, Angel Dust followed after her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm starving, what do ya say I make some bolognese with ravioli?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, after you take a bath, you smell like rotten eggs."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the smell of victory."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie turned back to the still stunned demons, "Well, now that that's over, you guys have to try Angel's cooking. It's to double-die for!" She turned towards the hotel. "What a great first day! It will only go up from here."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor certainly hoped she was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>They'll spend a little time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Down at the Happy Ho-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, that took a while to write. </p><p>This fic is mostly just various stories put together, I'll take asks on my tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightly Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor hummed in tune with his internal radio. He walked down one of the many halls with a slight hop in his step, shoes clacking along the hard floors. The food Angel had prepared had been excellent, certainly not as good as his mother's, but it did give him a warmth comparable to the plate of food he held in his hands. Or maybe that feeling came from the knowledge that his dream was getting closer and closer to becoming reality. Even the constant sharp pangs of hunger in his stomach, despite the meal he'd just hasd couldn't soil his mood.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie had certainly been generous and the extra help she'd brought was appreciated. Though, he would be more grateful if Angel Dust learned to keep his many hands and sexual humor to himself. The little moth, on the other hand, had been the opposite, spending the meal shooting him suspicious glances. He'd be guilty of lying if he said he didn't look forward to toying with her in some way. He wondered if there was a way to do that without sinning. Perhaps a relatively harmless prank would-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Al!"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor was pulled from his thoughts as he paused and turned to see Charlie jogging towards him, her seemingly eternally-present smile wide on her face. Alastor widened his own grin to match.</p><p> </p><p>"Charlie, my dear, is there something I can help you with on this lovely night?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie caught up and looked up at him with bright eyes. "Sounds like someone's in a good mood."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor spread his arms, careful not to spill the food, "Why wouldn't I be? Things are finally coming together! After that disaster interview this morning, I was sure this project was dead in the water. But you, dear, came along at just the right time."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smiled bashfully at the ground, "Oh, I didn't do <em> that </em> much."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor scoffed, "Not that much? Your very presence is encouraging."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, well, I guess a change in face can do a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"Change in face?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie looked up. "Oh, sorry, forget what I said. What did you say you needed?"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor eyed her, "You approached me. Now, what were you saying about a change in face?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie seemed to suddenly find the wallpaper very interesting, admittedly it was, but that wasn't the point. "Well, and don't take this the wrong way, but you do not exactly have the most...<em> pleasant </em> reputation down here." </p><p> </p><p>Alastor shrugged, "True."</p><p> </p><p>"And honestly, among the royal family, I'm not really known as the scariest Magne."</p><p> </p><p>He hummed. That was also mostly true. Despite her parent's infamy, Charlie was often considered weak and insignificant. However, there were plenty others who would beg to differ. Mostly she was known for her smile, which was far kinder than that of her sinister father's, and her endearing disposition.</p><p> </p><p>"So, and I mean this with the least offense, I think maybe I would put demons more at ease…?" She finished almost timidly.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor nodded slowly, "I suppose you are correct. I probably wouldn't be the best candidate to represent the hotel. I'll have to think more on that." He shook the thought away, "Anyway, what was it that you needed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah! Rooms. I'm taking Vaggie and Angel back to their places for the night, but all three of us are eventually planning on staying here. I hope you don't mind pets, 'cause Angel's bringing his pig. I talked to Niffty and she's settled upstairs. Are you planning on staying the night? I could fix up any room for you, however you like, lickety-split!"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor chuckled, "You're too kind, dearie, but I can handle my own accommodations just fine, thank you."</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, "Suit yourself, I guess I'm off then." She turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait one moment."</p><p> </p><p>She turned back around.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you asked Husk?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie tilted her head to one side, "Asked Husk what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where he will be staying, of course. I was already on my way to see him, if you wanted to walk with-"</p><p> </p><p>"Is he homeless?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? No. I was simply-"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why would I ask him where he's staying?" Despite how hard he searched for it, Alastor couldn't detect any displeasure in her voice, only curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be quite a hassle to have him work here if he's across the Pentagon at home, don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Charlie closed her eyes for a moment, "So he's helping here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes, I suppose so."</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't he own, like, a lot of casinos and stuff? Have a lot of connections?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," she placed a sideways fist against her chin. "That's not very rehabilitative, don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor's eyes narrowed slightly., "I'll have you know that Husk is an excellent ally and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, woah, relax," Charlie spread her palms towards him, "I'm not bad-mouthing your alliance or whatever. I'm just saying it doesn't seem like a good idea to work with your former, unchanged accomplice in a place like this. It just seems a little...hypocritical? Besides, he didn't really look too happy to be here. I just figured he was your ride, or moral support, or something. I mean, does he even <em> want </em> to be here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he does," Alastor answered too quickly, "that reminds me, I was just on my way to see him before I was interrupted. Have a good night, Charlie Magne." He left before she could answer, free hand clenched into a fist and heart beating faster than usual.</p><p> </p><p>He exited the hall into the lobby and headed to the bar that had been melded into the building. He didn't bother turning on the lights, he could see relatively well in the darkness. He put the plate down a little roughly, hoping the noise would alert the cat of his presence, and turned to lean back on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Husker, I brought you a plate of food, since I didn't see you at dinner. I know it's not nearly as good as my cooking, but I do think it's worth a try. I also wished to speak with you about your accommodations. The hotel is quite a ways away from your place, so perhaps it would be better for you if you stayed in the building." He paused at the lack of response "...Husk?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned and searched over the bar, feeling his stomach drop as he was unable to see the familiar dark coat or red feathers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heart racing, he hopped easily over the counter and landed on the inside of the bar. Still no sign of Husk. He raced to the doors and yanked them open, looking out desperately into the street. He saw no familiar cars or taxis parked. The street was dark with the occasional car passing through. His smile twitched rapidly on his face. His heart sank.</p><p> </p><p><em>Of course he'd leave, you fool. He told you himself he didn't believe in this. He expressed his discomfort around the princess. Why would he stick around when he has no reason to?</em> <em>He didn't even say goodbye...</em></p><p> </p><p>Alastor slowly closed the door and rested his forehead against the cool, stained glass, ignoring the stronger pangs in his stomach. It seemed the princess had been correct in her assumptions, not that he should be surprised. He might as well just eat the rest of the food and head to bed. Legs feeling heavy, he walked back to the bar and slumped onto one of the stools. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed down at the plate. The food had gone cold. He gently cupped his hands over the dish and allowed his magic to flow through his body. The pasta heated quickly, but not quick enough to burn, and the aroma soon filled the room. It didn't make Alastor's mouth water like food usually would. He pushed the plate away slightly, appetite lost. There was no point to eating anyway, his belly would always remain mostly empty. It was his curse.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope that's for me and you're not cruel enough to eat it right in front of me."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor froze, he was <em> certainly </em> not startled, and turned in his seat. Husk lay on his back, strewn over the couch in a dark corner of the room, rubbing his eyes as he roused from his sleep. It seemed the smell of food had awoken him. Alastor felt some pressure from  his chest release.</p><p> </p><p>His relieved smile widened, and he hopped off the stool, food in hand, to walk over to him, "Ah, Husker, there you are, I was sure you'd already left." His tinny laugh track played and he pretended not to notice Husk's suspicious look as he sat on the arm of the couch closest to Husk's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor shrugged, "I was wondering the same thing, dear, I could've easily snapped you home, you wouldn't need to go through the hassle of finding a ride to-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean, why would I leave?"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor blinked, his radio rapidly flippied station and his constant static increased slightly. "...well, I figured you were...less invested, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>Husk sat up and turned to face him, eyes narrowed, "So you really thought I'd abandoned you to the princess just 'cause I didn't think sinners could get redeemed."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor just let out a nervous 'ha.'</p><p> </p><p>Husk rolled his eyes and took his food from Alastor's hands, "You're a dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>"Evidently, it would seem so."</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met and they chuckled softly. Husk shoveled the warm pasta into his mouth, giving an appreciative hum. "Not as good as yours, but I'll give it a pass." Husk said with his mouth full.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, dearie." </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm."</p><p> </p><p>They settled into a comfortable silence. Husk didn't usually like to speak when he ate. Minutes ticked by before Husk finally handed the now empty plate back to Alastor, who whisked it away with a snap of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"You talked to the princess about her role yet?" Getting straight to the point as he always did.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor loosened his tie, "Yes, well, we were thinking about making her the face of the hotel. Have her speak at interviews and advertise."</p><p> </p><p>Husk studied him. "Just her?"</p><p> </p><p>"It would seem that way to the public." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but why can't you do those things?" </p><p> </p><p>Alastor looked away, "Well, you see, I don't have the best reputation among demons."</p><p> </p><p>Husk nodded, "Homicide and cannibalism will do that to ya."</p><p> </p><p>"And Charlie isn't known for having a violent nature. So perhaps having her here would appeal to the citizens."</p><p> </p><p>Husk tilted his head and looked towards the wall, "I see." He didn't really. He imagined demons would sneer at her for having so much trust in the radio demon. They'd probably be waiting for the news that he ate her, or tried to take over Hell using her, something. "That's quite a lot of power to give her, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor huffed in annoyance, "Yes, well, it's not as if <em>I</em> can do it, being a homicidal cannibal and all, you know how Niffty is, and <em>you</em> certainly don't care enough."</p><p> </p><p>Husk raised an eyebrow at his tone, "Relax, I was just making an observation."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor sighed softly and folded his arms in his lap, "So, I take it, you don't plan on leaving tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Husk leaned back, "I don't exactly know where the princess magicked us and Lucifer knows I'm too damn lazy to find out. So I guess I'll stay here 'till I can find where I live. Could take months at this rate." He smirked, "Lucky this place has good booze, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smirked back and slid onto the couch next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and petting his soft fur. "Oh good, I can't have you leaving until I find a replacement cat to pet."</p><p> </p><p>Husk shoved him, "Fuck off." But he then leaned slightly into his touch. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor scratched the area where his neck and shoulder met and pretended not to hear the soft purrs Husk failed at stifling. Alastor vaguely noted that the pangs in his stomach receded slightly. Right now he was far more interested in his living plush toy to care too much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>"Lucky this place has good booze, huh?"</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And chapter 2 is done. Now that everyone's settled in the hotel, I can get to the fun parts &gt;:). </p><p>I'm trying a new style with the art, I feel like I was trying too hard to imitate Hazbin's art style, so I'm trying to be looser now, and closer to my own style, and boy did it help. I finished this piece much quicker than usual and I think it turned out pretty good.</p><p>Side-note: backgrounds are haaaaaard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Before we can really advertise this place we need one important thing. Can anyone tell me what it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk slumped back in his chair, too tired and hungover for the meeting the princess decided to have at the unholy hour of six in the morning. He shut his eyes, hoping to ease the sharp pounding in his head. Usually, he would fix the problem with pain killers, more alcohol, or both. But their </span>
  <span>darling </span>
  <span>help had withheld the drinks from the bar unless he sat through the meeting. Plus, her little transportation gig last night meant all his pain relievers were somewhere across the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bleach?” asked Niffty. She’d been bouncing in her chair the whole time, switching between trying to pay attention to trying to wipe away specks or smudges on her chair's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A credible name?” Alastor asked. He sat straight-backed and, as usual, was the image of absolute propriety. Husk swore he, the princess, and Niffty didn’t need sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, very close, but a little more specific.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet ya it’s something corny like teamwork, or some shit.” Angel Dust answered, reclined in his chair and inspecting his nails, despite having gloves on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaggie rolled her eyes but didn’t give her input.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie put her hands together, “Umm, no actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OOO!” Niffty squealed loudly with her hand raised. The sound sent a new wave of pain crashing down on Husk’s head. He pressed his head into his hands, ignoring Charlie’s curious stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie turned back to Niffty, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about disinfectant? Is it that? Or like a scrub pad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Niff-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably hope,” Angel Dust interrupted, “or faith, or courage, or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ay, dios mio</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vaggie muttered, “She said it’s close to credibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niffty blinked, “I think OxiClean works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a cleaning supply,” Vaggie snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooooh, so like laundry detergent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling ya, it’s perseverance, final answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, did you hear a word of what I just said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toots, when do I ever listen to ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arm &amp; Hammer is pretty okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Niffty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk groaned softly, gripping his head so hard he felt his claws prick his skin. The throbbing headache worsened as the screaming continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, let’s just calm down, the answer is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, let her speak!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not helping yourself, chica.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that you trying to be racist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it pisses you off, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you pig!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You keep Fat Nuggets out of this!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking about him, dumba-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Husker, dear, are you all right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tide is pretty good, but it’s kinda hard to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Piccola cagna-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s all just calm-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Callate, Angel-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a guest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone quieted down, surprised by the sudden change in voice.  Husk slid his hands to the lower part of his face, squirting irritably at everyone. He continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need a guest who’ll play nice for a while to show that demons can get better.” He said, voice cracking slightly, the words making him realize how thirsty he was. A soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink </span>
  </em>
  <span>made him look down to see a glass of water right in front of him. He took a large gulp, mentally thanking Alastor. He put it back down. "It's pretty obvious." He pretended to not notice Alastor's proud smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie cleared her throat and put her hands behind her back, “Thank you, Husk. And yes, that is exactly right. We need someone who’ll be an example to other demons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust raised an eyebrow, “Where are ya gonna get someone like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie eyed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, no, never. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mai nella mia vita ultraterrena</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And if ya didn’t hear me the first time, <em>no</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaggie rolled her eyes, “She wasn’t talking about you, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie scoffed, “Angel, you should know by now that I always think things through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel blinked, “Oh, then who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie smiled, “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Baxter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor, if possible, sat up straighter as the demon walked into the room. He didn’t look like much. For hell, he was short in stature. He seemed to be some sort of fish, complete with an angler fish's light sticking out of his hat and a long, dark coat on him. He wore large, golden goggles. He stopped at a distance away from the group, observing them with wary eyes. Husk noticed a sharp, chemical scent coming off of him. His head throbbed in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hello,” Baxter’s voice was soft and slightly warped. It sounded faintly as if he were talking underwater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baxter here offered to be our guinea pig." She giggled as if she'd told a joke, "Everyone, say hi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel and Vaggie called out some variation of a hello, Husk grunted softly, Niffty stared at him owlishly, while Alastor said nothing, grinning widely. Husk knew the look on his face; it spelled trouble for the fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohmygoodness!” Nifty cried out. She zipped in front of Baxter, who immediately backed up. “You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baxter looked affronted, “Of c-course I am. Any contaminants on my person c-could end up defiling an otherwise p-perfect experiment. I must be continuously imma-immaculate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my, quite the vocabulary you have, dear.” Alastor said. His eyes were half-lidded, but Husk could see the excitement in them. He guessed it was Baxter’s nonthreatening form and behavior that was causing this reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baxter turned to look at him. Their eyes met for a brief moment before the fish turned his face quickly, his blue face becoming pale. He sidled up to Charlie, mumbling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I w-was under the assumption that he would not b-be present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie wrapped an arm around his shoulders, not bothering to lower her voice to match his. “No, I said he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>not be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you, right Al?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s smile sharpened, and his eyes narrowed, “Of course not, my dear, I would never harm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>guest </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this establishment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Nothing to worry about!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baxter whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think that concludes our meeting. Any questions? No? Meeting adjourned. Al, could you take Baxter to his room? It’s the one I showed you earlier today. Husk, go with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor smirked and pulled the poor fish close with an arm. Husk wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of disinfectant coming off of the small demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk grumbled, knowing full well he had to go to make sure Alastor didn’t try anything. He slowly got up, ignoring the nausea that came over him. “Let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie hummed to herself as she skipped down the hallway a few hours after the meeting. She stopped at one of the room doors and knocked a quick beat. It opened slightly, a red eye peered up at her. She waved. The door opened completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Baxter!” Charlie said, “you settling in okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood halfway out the door, his other half behind the frame as if he was trying to face her and hide at the same time. It was quite cute, it reminded her of a shy human child on their first day of school. Charlie noticed the smell of disinfectant had gotten stronger. She hummed, taking note of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-miss Magne-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie is fine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Ch-charlie,” Charlie rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct him, “Everything is very well p-put together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Al didn’t give you any trouble?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he was somewhat hospitable. However, and I d-don’t mean to be hasty, um, a-about our agreement...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie waved a hand dismissively, “Yeah, yeah, we’ll get to that. But first, did you notice anything between him and the cat, Husk? Some tension maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I d-didn’t notice any animosity, i-if that’s what you are referring t-to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie’s eyes narrowed  at the ground, “I see...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-your majesty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie snapped her eyes up, ready to correct him once more, only to realize he was looking at her with far more fear than usual. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and willing the horns and fangs away. She opened them once she felt herself become presentable again. She grinned widely down at Baxter, who seemed to be debating disappearing back into the room, or facing her. Silly fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, “Heh, sorry about that. Anyway, come with me and you’ll see I held up my part of the bargain.” Without a glance back she began walking towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baxter perked up immediately and followed her, more high-spirited than he’d been the whole day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust leaned against the outside of the hotel, skimming through his phone. He had several missed calls from unknown numbers, probably clients, and tried to figure whether he’d seen some of them before so he knew which to call back. He learned enough over his years of work to know that the ones that called once were usually higher demons, who couldn’t be bothered to call again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Vaggie walked through giving him a nod. “Well, Baxter’s all settled in. We can move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded. Stolas had called him and left a few texts. He’d have to answer those later. “Great, toots, now,” he put his phone down. “which of us is gonna call </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaggie’s eyes widened slightly and she quickly put a finger on her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck are ya doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I forgot you’re old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sputtered, but Vaggie continued before he could form a sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s this thing back on earth kids’ll do. The last person to touch their nose has to do the job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not fair! I didn’t even know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll start over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared silently at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel flung something at Vaggie, she yelped hopping to the side while he triumphantly put a finger on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ya lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaggie glared at him, “You cheated you long-legged...wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even have a nose.” She put a finger on hers, “so, by default, I win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust couldn’t counter her point, “Well, itsa stupid game anyway.” He pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaggie raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you want to be the one to tell Charlie why we didn’t call?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust groaned, “I don’t even know why Chacha is so eager to get made fun of on live TV! Did you hear what that Killjoy bitch said about me just yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and that’s why we gotta call ‘that Killjoy bitch’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grumbled under his breath, pulling out his phone and dialing in the numbers. It rang for a while. Angel hoped she didn’t pick up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel swore he heard moaning in the background, “Hey, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel Dust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, the whore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes narrowed, “Yeah, thanks for the reminder. Charlie sent me, so if ya wanna have words, I can give the phone to her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard loud swearing from her, coupled with what sounded like movement. “What do you need?” She hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust smirked at the seething rage leaking from her voice, “Well, remember that little ‘favor’ ya owe her?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had a more busy week that usual, so I kinda feel like I rushed this one. It came out a bit sillier and shorter than I wanted. Oh well.</p><p>How do ya'll feel about Baxter so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Author Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, this story is not going the way I planned and I want to rewrite it. I just don't like the course it's taking right now, and I need to go back and write a better outline before I can do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am NOT abandoning the concept, just this specific story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think I'll remake it in a series of connected stories. I'll probably delete this fic when I get to rewriting it. Thank for all the bookmarks and kudos, and sorry for anyone who was enjoying the story, but I can't continue it like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me how I did, constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.</p><p>Check out my tumblr: <a href="https://thesids-writes.tumblr.com/">The Sids Writes</a> for Ao3 information, art, asks, or just to drop by an say hello.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>